Infirmary Time
by Cake.Code
Summary: Very detailed three days in the infirmary and includes the day Nico is checked in. *very different from other "Three Days in the Infirmary"
1. Check In Day

**Chapter one**

Please enjoy!

Switches POV alot, just because it felt sorta _right_ to me. Eh, you might get it or not

*takes place right after BoO*

 **Nico's POV**

 _day 0-day leading to night_

Will lead me in, walking me past faces of people I sorta recognized. As we walked in, Will tossed on his coat, that was hanging with his name right above it, and continued walking. Will wore ripped skinny jeans, a camp shirt, his coat and even scandals, and he still looked good looking.

"Here we are." Will said as he lead me into a room and closed the door. "Finally, someone nice," he grinned. "I helped some Ares kid earlier and it was hell to fix."

"Really? Nice? Me?" I laughed but it died pretty fast. I sat down on the bed getting as comfortable as I could.

Will gave me one of those 'I guess that's funny' smile and looked me in the eye before looking down at the floor. "Yeah… Much nicer…"

I tried messing with the bed so I wouldn't have to make conversation. I tried fluffing the pillow to make it bigger, and even scouting my butt on the bed a bit. Will sat down at the desk and started filing through some papers. I looked down. These three days were going to be difficult.

"You okay?" I lifted my head up. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and messing his hair with the other. He looked so cute. I couldn't help but blush.

"Um. Yeah." I nodded.

Will scooted his chair in front of me. "You sure?" He grinned. "Let's do a check up first." He placed the clipboard next to my leg and got his heartbeat listener of whatever it is and placed it on my chest.

"Please breath in and out." Suddenly, Will pulled back. "What?" He removed his thing and sat back down. He leaned in real close to me and put his ear close to my mouth. Again, he pulled away suddenly.

He looked mortified. "That's really scary, ya know?"

"What is?" I asked. I was playing with my hands hoping he didn't notice the blush crawling on my cheek.

"Your breathing pattern. It's so… slow…" He said with caution.

I continued to mess with my hands. I didn't know how to respond.

"Let's continue." He checked my ears, mouth, fingers, toes and neck before he asked he to stand up.

"Okay. What am I doing?" I asked.

"Um. First I need to check your weight, height and then um… I need you to take your shirt off." He blushed, while messing around with the clipboard and pen.

"Oh. Okay."

After deciding that I definitely need to start eating more, Will asked me to sit down.

"That's a very ugly shirt." Will laughed. "To be honest, I thought I would never see you in anything other than black." Will said as he placed papers next to me.

"It's the only shirt I have right now." I said. Will's smile disappeared.

"Oh… Well then… Umm… Let's get your shirt off now shall we." We both blushed. I turned my back slightly so Will could help pull the sleeves off.

"Nico… You poor thing… Werewolf marks are horrible." Will said before hugging me from behind, making me almost jump. "How did you even get this?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Will walked over in the corner of the room, reaching up to grab some nectar and ambrosia before giving it to me and sitting next to me.

"Here. Eat this. I'll Bring some real dinner later but for now this." Will placed it in my hands.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, drawing my hands away from his.

"Yes!" He yelled, clapping his hands. "You smiled! That's good!"

"Wait… What?" I asked.

"Oh. Um. Nothing. So before dinner I'll bring you a nice shirt, a better blanket, pillow and set of pjs. That sounds good for you?" Will said standing up.

"Blanket? Pillow? What's that for?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed you were messing with it earlier. I thought you didn't like it?" Will said.

"Well actually… Um. No. Nevermind. I do want the blanket and pillow. That would be nice and sweet." I said.

 **Will's POV**

 _day 0-night_

"Knock knock." I knock on the door with my only free hand. In the other is everything else except Nico's dinner. Nico open the door.

"Hey." He says as he takes the pillow from my hand, relieving some space and, surprising, some weight. "Thank you very much."

Nico smiles once again as he turns and places the pillow at the headboard. I walk over and place the blanket next to the pillow. I step over Nico's feet, since the rooms slightly small. I would've given Nico a bigger room but I felt like it would be awkward.

"Your smile is very pretty." I blurt out.

Nico turned his head towards me. "What… What did you say?" He sounded slightly happy.

"Your smile. It's nice." I said, turning around to place his sleeping attire on his bedside table. "You should smile more. It very pretty." I turn and smile at him.

"Oh, um. Thank you. That's... really sweet." Nico smiled back. He started kicking his feet around playfully.

I sit down next to him and lean in. "You're welcome." I lean in a little closer to the point where our noses touch and Nico starts to blush a little.

Nico starts to draw back and I take that as my queue to leave.

"Is there anything special you want for dinner?" I ask before I leave the room.

"Not really." I could still see the blush on Nico's cheek.

"Just dinner and then after I help everyone else, I'm all yours.." I opened the door, with a big smile on my face. I walk out and close the door so painfully slow to calm myself down, so I don't slam it close and fist bump the air while screaming with joy, which I just did when I got to the main corridor.

 **Nico's POV**

day 0-evening

Will already brought me dinner, some more nectar and ambrosia. He made very little conversation with me though, which was a bit sad. He said he was pretty busy taking care of some other campers who have taken a wild beating from getting pranked. After he leaves, I remind myself that I should change into the other set of clothes, since the ugly flower one is getting itchy now. When I'm done, I sit over at the table and start eating.

Now I'm sitting at the table, eating, and looking out the window. The rooms pretty nice. Above the headboard is a small window, one side of the room is a table with the other window which I'm currently looking though and some cabinets. It's pretty simple but it seems slightly different from the one I've been in before.

"The views nice." I say out loud as I chew a bite of my apple. Will gave me like two full meals on one plate. I'm pretty sure I can't even eat a fifth of this.

I can see the lake, the cliff, part of the beach and even the forest. A little of everything, and the sun setting. It's actually pretty beautiful. The colors of when the sun was setting was the nicest part though. It was purple, pink, orange, blue and yellow, with tiny nice twinkles of sun rays.

"Is it really?"

I turn and I see Will behind me. "Huh? Oh." I look back out. "Yeah. It's nice."

"Yeah. It is." Will pulls a chair over and sits next to me. "This rooms my favorite so I thought you would like it." He smiled.

"You gave me this room on purpose? I thought that wasn't allowed?" I take another bite of my apple, while I lean on my hand.

"It isn't but… hmmm... " He turned around in the chair while putting his elbows to the table and leaning back. "How do I say this? You're pretty cool. And I am the head healer, I can pull some strings." he laughs.

I blush. "You did that? For me?"

"Yeah." He smiles and blushes. "I thought it would be nice if I can do something for you." He stand up. "Do you feel any better?"

As soon as he asks, I'm reminded of my pain from the werewolf claw marks, and I start to ache again. "Well I was okay. But now that you asked I'm starting to feel a little bad again."

Will laughs. "That actually happens quite often. Are you finished eating?"

"Yeah. Sorry I can't eat all of it." I say, as I push it softly away from me.

"Don't worry. I know you can't eat it all. You ate more than I thought you would though. And you don't have to be sorry. I'll just finish it." Will said as he started unfolding the blanket.

"Thank you." I say back, getting up.

"No problem. After all, I'm your doctor." Will smiles, as he grabs my hand with one hand and leads me to the bed. "Well, it's getting late. You should start resting now."

I lay down on my side, curling up.

"Here we go." Will places the blanket on me and tucks me in.

I look up at him. "It's fluffy and warm."

"It's a fresh one. I just washed it." Will sat down next to me.

"When?"

Will smiled. "During my break. And maybe in between helping some patients. But I think it's worth it…" He looked outside the window. "Do you feel any better?"

I pretend to think about. "Um… Honestly, not really. Nothing feels better." I hug myself a bit tighter.

"Hold on a sec." Will says as he stand and grabs a chair. He brings it over in front of my face. His stomach is eye level with me, making me blush slightly so I close my eyes.

I feel a sudden movement in the blanket in front of my face before I realize Will is holding my hands. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna sing for you. It'll make you feel better." Will said. "Is there a preferable song you like?"

"I'm not sure. I can't really think of one." I say. My hands are starting to feel warm and then I remember I'm still holding Will's hand. "You can chose the song I guess."

"Really? Any song? Okay…"

I'm about to ask what song but he holds me hand tighter and begins to hum.

" _Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"_

I stare at him in the eye, wondering if that just happened.

Will smiles at me but it disappears when I don't smile back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…" He lets go of my hand and stands. "I'll just get going now."

I sit up suddenly. "Wait!"

Will turns. "Yes?"

"I… um… Didn't dislike it…" I said, a deep blush on my face. "That's a pretty song." I gripped the blanket.

Will smiled. "I'll check up on you later." Will leans down and kisses me on the forehead. "Good night."

I quickly grab the plate of food on the table by the window and quickly take my leave.

 **Will's POV**

day 0-middle of the night

It's night time, a little past twelve. I'm making rounds, making sure to check up on the wounded and the bleeding and making sure they aren't hurting more or losing any more blood.

I'm half tempted to check up on Nico but I'm afraid I might wake him up. I'm walking in the main corridor, when I remember that I sang to him.

"Why did I do that?" I hit myself in the head with my hand. "Ugh."

"Do what?" I turn and Lou Ellen is behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, walking and leading her into the main room.

"Just stopping by. I couldn't sleep, well, rather, I don't feel like it." She said.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's rather troubling and it's… tiring but not the sleepy kind of tired… It just… complicated…" There's an awkward silence before she breaks out in a grin. "How's Nico?"

"Ugh." I slam my head into the counter.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you would be so happy about him staying here." She said sitting in a waiting chair.

"I am. He's so cute! And I really like him…" I said.

"Then what's the problem?" I asked.

"I might've done something stupid…"

"How stupid?" She laughs.

"I sang him a song. ' _Can't help falling in Love_ ' to be exact." I blush.

"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" She giggles. "What happened next?"

"Nothing… He stared at me, like no expression at all. I let go of his hand, said sorry, and then he said he didn't dislike it."

"Dude! He likes you! You need to ask him out soon or else." She said standing up.

"Do you really think so?" I ask.

"Yeah. Well, I should get going. I'm starting to feel a bit tired now. Goodbye." She says as she walks out.

"Goodbye." I say back.

I'm standing where I am for minute before I decide I might as well check up on Nico. I'm walking my way to Nico's room, but on my way I grab myself a blanket since it's really cold.

I open his door slowly and quietly as possible.

"Will?" I hear.

"Nico? Are you awake?" I ask, walking over and sitting down on the bed.

I notice his eyes open in the dark. "Yeah. I didn't even sleep."

"Why not?" I ask as I lay down next to him. "Can I lay down with you? I'm tired."

Nico smiles. "You already are… I can't go to sleep. I don't know why. I haven't been able for a while." His smile fades.

"Would you like to talk about it Nico?" I ask, taking the other pillow and using it for myself.

"No. Not really." Nico closes his eyes. "But it's nice to close it for a while."

There's a few minutes of silence before I find the need to want to talk to Nico again.

"Can I ask you a question Nico?" I ask.

"Go ahead. Whats up?"

"Um… Don't take this the wrong way or anything but… Actually, um… that's not a good way to put it." Nico opens his eyes. "Um… Do you… Like me?"

"Oh." Nico looks down, and cuddles more into the blanket. "Um… I think you're cute and… Um… yeah." I grab Nico's hands. "I like you… alot."

"That's good." I say back. I cuddle up against Nico as he looks up at me.

"Can I ask you a question now?" Nico asks back.

"Shoot."

"Do you like me back?" He asks.

"Yeah. I like you also. Wait…" I lift my head up. "You really didn't know?" I laugh.

"Well, I sorta did, but I just wanted to just make sure…" Nico said.

"Do you feel sleepy now?"

"No. Anything but sleepy." Nico says.

"I should get going." I say but I don't get up. I don't really want to leave.

"Can you stay?" Nico asked, holding my hand a bit tighter.

"Definitely." I lean in and Nico places his head on my chest.

We stay like this until I fall asleep. I'm not sure if Nico is sleeping but I'm too sleepy to find out.


	2. Day One

**Chapter Two**

Please Enjoy!

*this one's all in Nico's POV!*

 **Day One** \- morning

I never did fell asleep but I did close my eyes, so I guess that counts as rest. When morning came, like as soon as the sun came up, and I knew that because the sunlight went through my eyelids, Will got up and left the room. I made sure not to make a single move when he left and when he kissed my cheek, I made sure not to hold my breath, or make any other signs that I was sure he would notice.

I felt less tired than yesterday but none the less, still tired and still hurting. It felt nice to know that I could do nothing. I sat up, but it took some time since I was still in pain, and once I was up I wrapped myself in my blanket and looked at the clock over at the desk and then over at the window.

I squinted my eyes. "It's so sunny."

"Yes, it is." I turn my head around and find Will holding a bowl of cereal and paper bag. "Good morning." Will smiles.

Will is wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt and his coat. He walks over and places the bowl on the desk. "I thought I would bring you a light breakfast." He then walked over to me and sat down next to me and handed me the bag.

"What in the bag?" I asked him, opening it.

"I asked Piper for some clothes that you might like and she gave me that." Will told me.

I smiled. "That's sweet of you." I took the clothes out. It was a pair of matching red and black plaid fleece pajamas. Then a pair of jeans, a simple grey shirt and a camp sweater.

"It's the least I can do." Will stands up and walks over to the cabinet. "After you eat, I'll give you some more nectar and ambrosia." He says.

"Okay." I roll over the bed and I hear Will laugh. I sit up and I blush hard. "I just need to finish the cereal, right?" I ask him

"Yep." He answers me.

I stand up and sits over at the desk, taking my blanket with me, and I start eating. Will takes a sit next to me and smiles. "Would you like a drink?" He asks me after a while.

"Yes, please." I say as I start eating furiously.

"Okay…" Will thinks for a second. "Do you want coconut juice or strawberry juice?"

I stare at him for a second, my blush gone. "What kind of question is that?"

"Different from apple juice, and I think you don't want that, right?" Will says, with somewhat of a point.

"Okay. Coconut juice then." I tell him.

Will stands up, taking my empty bowl. "I'll be back in a few minutes. Make yourself comfortable." Will smiles once again, before taking the empty paper bag, and leaving.

Once Will leaves, I drink a little bit of the nectar and eat a small chunk of the ambrosia. I bring myself to get up, change into the pair of pajamas Piper got for me, and get back on the bed to take a quick nap but those plans are canceled when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'm back." Will opens the door, and with him is Hazel. "I've brought someone with me."

Hazel is in her own camp clothes, a sweater, bleach washed shorts and slippers from the shop. "Hey Nico!" She runs over to me like she hasn't seen me in years.

I lean back just a bit, but I still smile back at her. "Hey Hazel. What's up?"

She smiles back at me. "I thought I would stop by. Did you get the clothes Piper gave to you?" She asks me.

I remove my blanket, and Hazel sighs with relief. "Oh goodie. When I told her I was going to stop by for a visit, she told to me make sure you got it…" She turned around.

Will walked over to the cabinet and placed some towels away, along with checking some things off his clipboard. Will turns around and hands me a glass of nectar. "Drink up." He turns back around after I take the glass. I take a few sips, trying to savor the taste.

Hazel sits down on my bed, leans in and whispers in my ear. "So, did you ask Will out yet?"

I spit the drink out, making a mess. Hazel jumps up, laughing and somewhat worried. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Will turned around swiftly and grabs my blanket which is now dirty. "What happened?"

I blushed. "Nothing." Both Hazel and I tell him.

Will's eyes widen. "That was definitely not nothing." He say wrapping up the blanket in his hand.

I placed the cup on the bedside table and sat up, careful not to make anymore mess. "Ugh. I'm sorry Will."

"It's okay. It happens all the time." Will tell me. "You'd be surprised how many times it has happened already." He laughs, but it fades.

Hazels grabs some paper towels she finds in some clear cabinets and starts cleaning up the floor. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I'll be right back." Will leaves the room.

As soon as the door closes, I throw the pillow at Hazel. "What was that?"

She laughs. "I'm sorry!" She throws away the paper towels. "I had to ask!"

"What?" I sit down on the bed.

She throws the pillow back at me. "The other and I saw you looking at him and we were just…" She breaks out laughing harder again. "We thought you were going to ask him out."

I look down in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh…" I start curling up on my bed until I'm on my bed staring at the ceiling. "This is so embarrassing."

She laughs again. "I guess it is, but at least he likes you back."

"How do you know that?"

"Everyone knows." She giggles. "Even you do."

Suddenly I recall what happened yesterday. "Ugh…"

"Knock knock."

The door opens and Will appears with a new fluffy blanket. "Here you go." He walks over to me and hands me the blanket while Hazel walks over to my the side table to hand me back my cup.

"Thank you, both of you." I say, smiling.

"Of course." Will smiles back.

Hazel hands me my cup and places my blanket on me while Will tucks me in. "Well, I should be going now. Bye Nico, bye Will."

"Bye Hazel." I wave bye with my free hand.

Will flips his head around to face Hazel. "Oh, wait for me." Will exits the room with Hazel. "What was that earlier?" I hear Will say, before the door slams shut. With Hazel giggling behind the door.

I blush, even without anyone in the room and hide under the blanket with my drink. I really do hope Hazel doesn't tell Will anything. I get a little hot after a while under the blanket so I get out from under, and finish my drink real quick.

I look out the window, then at the clock, it's only about 10:48. I sit for about ten minutes before I get bored and get up. I change into the clothes Piper gave me and open the door real slow. The hallways aren't the crowded and isn't busy that much.

I sneak out, and close the door softly. I walk down the hall until I come across the front desk. I hid behind the the wall when I hear a certain voice.

"Do you think so?" It's Will.

"Most likely." I don't recognize the voice, but it's probably either his sibling or a friend. "If he doesn't ask soon, then it's _game over_."

I look past the corner. It's Cecil. Will looks over at me. I turn back.

"Huh?" Will says.

"What is it?" Cecil asks Will.

"I think I just saw… Nothing…" Will says. I hear a thunk. "Ugh! I don't want to wait though."

"But you should if Hazel says you probably need too. She probably knows him best."

That's when I realize that they are talking about me. I look back and see them walk over down a different hallway and I make a run for it towards the front door.

 **Day One** \- noon

It's not like I will be gone for long anyway. As soon as I'm outside, I pull my hoodie over my head and toss on the shade which were in the pockets. ' _Thanks Piper_ '

She must've known that I wanted to get out for a little while. With a bright hoodie and shades, no one will know that it was me. I remind myself that after I get checked out, I have to bake her a huge velvet cake as thanks for being nice and not killing me like Hazel did.

I make my way to the beach, and I take a seat under a nice palm tree. I check what else is in the pockets of the hoodie.

"A juice box, oreos, cards, and a watch." I nod to myself. "Not bad." I put on the watch. It's lunch time by now.

I open the pack of oreos and take a bite of one. It's sweet, nothing I've had for a while since I've been in the infirmary. I had a couple more before opening the juice box and taking a few sips.

I then open the cards and play solitaire. After a few rounds of solitaire, I get bored, put the cards back in the hoodie, and lay back, in the shade and close my eyes.

"Resting aren't we?"

I open my eyes and see an upside down angry Will with two lunch trays in his hands. "Oh. Hi Will." I say weakly, sitting up slowing as he sits down right next to me.

"I brought you lunch. But it looks like you don't want it." Will says handing me the lunch.

"I'm sorry. I just got bored at the infirmary and I wanted some fresh air." I told him, taking a guilty bite of some bread.

Will sighed. "Just tell me next time then." He takes off his coat. "I barely have any patients today anyway, so I could've been hanging out with you the whole time."

I blushed. "It wouldn't have been fun wiith me." I told him.

"Trust me." He looked at me in the eye. "It would have been better than hanging out with Leo." He laughs.

"Really?" I pretend to laugh. "Leo was there?" I ask him.

"Yeah. He was there to see you." He told me, swallowing his bite. "But I took him down a wrong hallway, and then you weren't in your room."

I laughed. "Sorry again."

Will smiled. "No worries. I like fresh air anyways."

We soon finish our food, and I offer some oreos to Will, which he gladly takes.

I stand up and start walking over back to the infirmary, only to realize that that Will isn't following me. "Will?" I turn around and Will is still under the tree.

"Huh?" He turns around. "Why are you walking?" he asks me, still sitting.

I walk back over to him. "Aren't we going back to the infirmary?" I ask him, sitting back down.

Will laughs. "Haha. No way. If you want to spend time outside, then you should. That's healthy."

I giggle. "Healthy?"

"Yep." Will laid down on his back and closed his eyes. "I have a question, if you are willing to answer."

"Go ahead." I tell him, checking the time, 3:48.

"You have being in the infirmary?"

I laugh. "No. Not really."

"It seems like it." He tells me.

I lay down next to him and take of my shades. "I don't. I just don't like certain people, or noise." I tell him.

Will smiles. "I'm not a certain person, am I?"

I grin. "Nope. You, I can stand you."

 **Day One** \- night

We spend the rest of our time playing games, like would you rather, and just telling stories until the sun came down.

"We should get going now." Will said as he sat up and stood up.

"Yeah." I sat up and Will gave me his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Will doesn't let go of my hand, and I don't remind him to.

Only when we get to the infirmary, does Will let go of my hand and continue to walk me to my room. "Want me to sleep with you again?" Will asks, as he opens the door to my room.

I blush and refuse. "Ah, no thank you."

Will smiles. "Okay. Just yell if you need anything."

"Okay."

I jump into bed and get comfy. Will walks over to the side of my bed and tucks me in. "Want me to sing you a song?" He smiles.

I blush even harder if that's possible. "Ah? No, thank you." I tell him, as i pull the covers over my head. "You must be tired, so you might want to get going and sleep now."

I hear Will sigh. "Okay. Well, if you need anything, just call." The door slams shut.

For sure tonight, I know I don't get any sleep. I only close my eyes and hope that I get some rest.


	3. Day Two

**Chapter Three**

Please Enjoy!

*this one is all in Will's POV*

 **Day Two** \- early morning

I walk into the infirmary, toss my winter coat the rack, put on my white coat and am immediately greeted by Kayla, who just completed her night shift.

"Any troubles?" I ask her.

I walk over to her. She's standing behind the front desk reading a new book and a blanket draped over her shoulders. "None. I started a fire in the fireplace since it was getting cold." She told me. She closed her book and stood up.

"And Nico?" I asked her. "How about him?" I asked her worryingly.

She laughed. "Are you still worrying about what Annabeth said? Don't worry. And he's okay. I think he slept." She walked over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "No need to worry."

I took a deep breath. "I hope not." I laughed. "Well you should get going. You had a long night, and others should be arriving soon and unless you want to be here once it gets busy, you should get going."

Kayla removes her hands and laughs. "Totally." She takes off her white coat and puts on her coat. "Bye Will!" She takes her leave.

After tending to the fire in the waiting room and greeting my siblings who will be helping in the infirmary today, about five others, I grab some blankets and bring them over to the dryer and toss them in for about ten minutes.

I turn on my heel, humming with satisfaction, and walk over to the room I've been waiting to go to. I knock on the door and step in. I stop and giggle under my breath. On the bed is Nico curled up with only is nose sticking out. "So cute!" I whisper to myself as I walk over and tuck him in.

I check the clock, and since the sun hasn't started to rise yet, I close the curtains, hoping that maybe Nico can get an extra few snoozes in. The other day when when Hazel visited, she said that Nico doesn't ever sleep, that he only pretends to sleep. She said she only knew because Reyna told her, She said she didn't even notice herself because she was asleep.

After closing the curtains, I tuck him in once again. I grab the sheets above his face and wrap them nicely around his head, keeping him warm. "Sleep tight." I kiss his forehead and step back.

I walk towards the door and step out. As I close the door, I hear one of my siblings call me over as the blankets have finished warmed up. "It's done!"

"Thank you!" I call back. I pick up the few blankets and start walking through the hallways, walking in and out, giving it to the patients. I take the old blankets and sing a few songs and take my leave. This goes on for a while before I return back to Nico's room.

I'm left with, just as planned, a pink blanket and a grey blanket. I walk in the room and Nico is still sleeping soundly on the bed. I place the blankets on the table and remove the old blankets carefully not to wake him up.

Nico moves around, not much, and also curls up more but that's it. After I get the last blanket off I grab the grey blanket and wrap Nico before I tuck him in. I stand up taking a long look at Nico; his messy hair, eyelashes, fingertips.

I grab the old blanket and toss it in the corner of the room, before grabbing the pink blanket and heading for the door.

"Will?"

I almost fall down as I turn around in the mostly dark room. Nicos morning voice is so sweet and slurry, it's almost as if he was hungover but better. "Nico? Are you awake?" I walk over to him and sit on the bed.

Nico reaches for my hand and holds it. "Yeah. Is it morning yet?" He asks me.

"Yeah. It should be sunlight now, if you want you can sleep in." I tell him.

Nico giggles. "I don't feel like it…" I feel his grip relax on my hand, until his hand lets go of mine. "Can we go somewhere today?" He asks me.

I blush. "You still seem sleepy." I tell him.

"Hmm… I'm also hungry." He laughs as he sits up slowly.

I laugh with him. "Do you want some bacon?"

Nico's eyes shoot open and he grins. "Yes please."

"Okay. I'll be right back with some." I stood up and left my pink blanket on the bed. Taking a step towards the door, I smoothed my hair back and waved bye to Nico.

 **Day Two** -morning

I walked over to the mess hall to grab some bacon and some food for Nico, who was hopefully taking a nap. While walking out the mess hall, I was stopped by Piper and Annabeth who asked how Nico was, and after talking for a minute or two, we parted ways and I headed straight back to the infirmary.

Once I'm back in the infirmary, I head over to Nico's room and open the door. "Nico?" I whisper in.

The room is is lit from sunlight, the curtains are open and the window is open, letting in the morning breeze. "Hey." Nico is on the bed, already dressed in some jeans, and a black hoodie. "Welcome back."

"Nice to be back." I hand him his place which he takes with a 'thank you.' I grab a chair and sit at the desk next to the window. "Do you want to go anywhere today?"

I look over at Nico and he's holding back some laughter. "Why? Do you want to go out on a date or something?"

I blush. "No. Do you?" I ask him, a little too harshly than I meant too.

He blushes back. He hesitantly answers back. "Maybe…"

I don't answer back, with the thought of what Cecil and Annabeth told me the other day in my head, that Nico should make the first move. That I shouldn't push Nico to do anything.

So we sit in silence with our heads down. I look away and back out the window, looking at the beach.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" Nico speaks up.

I look back at him, not saying anything.

Nico is still just sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and the plate on his lap. "Is that a yes or no?" His smile faded.

I still didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no." He grabbed his plate and stood up.

I jump up from my seat with my plate and follow after him. "Oh wait. No!" I grab his hand.

He turns around and faces me, blushing. "No, as in you don't want to?" Nico looks as if he is on the verge of crying.

I grip his hand tighter. "No. I meant no I meant to say yes I want to go to the beach with you." I tell him, slowing letting my grip on his hand relax.

Nico smiles. "Okay. Do you have anything to do today here?" He asks me.

"Nope. I believe I can leave today." I tell him. I throw my plate in the trash and Nico lets go of my hand.

"Really? Aren't you needed here though?" He asks me.

I smile him and I think of something really sweet and cheesy to say to him. "You need me more." And immediately he blushes and buries his head in between his his hands before returning to the bed and laying down on his stomach.

"Augh!" Nico covers himself with the pink blanket. I walk over to him and lay down next to him. "Can we lay down and take a nap for a bit?" He asks me.

"Sure." I smile.

I take off my white coat and shoes and Nico takes of his shoes before we both snuggle under some blankets. "Hm?" I feel Nico's hands on my chest as he tries on get on me and lays down on my chest and uses me as a pillow. I smile and I wrap arms around Nico.

"Shouldn't we close the window?" Nico asks.

I look out the window. The sun is very bright with very few clouds today, and with a nice breeze. "Nah. It's nice out." I cuddle him closer, and start to hum 'Living on a Prayer' by Bon Jovi, which annoying was the first song to pop in my head, due to my siblings in the mornings having a little sing off.

 **Day Two** \- lunch

Nico woke me up by poking me in the side. "You awake?" He asks me.

I look down at him and at his messy hair. I grin at him "I am now."

Nico arms are still wrapped around me and so are my arms, so we unwrap ourselves and sit up. "Should we get going?" Nico asks me, hugging me from behind.

"Yeah. You can go wait in the waiting room. I need to get some stuff first. Okay?" I stand up from his hug.

"Sure." He stands up, and I hand him his shoes.

I put on my shoes, fold my coat, leaving it in the room and grabbing the old blanket to throw it in the washer.

I meet up with Nico in the waiting room where he is sitting down on the couch, talking with Austin and drinking some lemonade. "I'm back." I call towards them.

"Hey." Austin greets me.

Nico stands up. "Well, we're going to the beach now."

Austins eyes widen. "Oh? Will's gonna get some?"

Nico blushs. "Um… I'm not gonna respond to that. Goodbye." Nico speedwalks to the door, slamming it behind him, and leaving me behind.

I look back at Austin who's laughing. I slap him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" He asks me, rubbing the back of his head.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I tell him. "Why did you even say that?"

"Well, it's a date, right?"

"No. It's just a walk." I tell him. "He just wanted to go for a walk."

Austin apologizes. "Sorry. If i ruined any chances…" He looks down. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

I laugh it off and so does he. "Bye. I'll be back by night." I take my leave.

Once I'm outside, I find Nico sitting on a bench playing with some flowers growing on some huge bounder. I walk over to him and he looks up. "Sorry about that." I tell him.

"It's okay." He stands up. "Let's get going."

I'm half tempted to take his hand as he stand right next to me as we walk on the path to the beach but I don't take his hand. There is about a foot of space between us as we walk a very slow pace.

I look over at Nico and I hear something under his breath, humming the same song from earlier this morning. I giggle. Nico looks over and blushes. "Do you like that song?" I ask him.

Nico thinks for a second. "I guess I do… I think it when you sing it."

I smile. "Thank you. Do you sing?"

Nico laughs. "I don't think I have sung… Is it sung?"

I nod.

"I don't think I've sung for a long time, but I used to." Nico walks a little closer to me until we are a few inches apart.

"Really? I'd like to hear you sing?" I tell him.

"Maybe I will… One day." Nico tells me.

Up ahead, there is a large group of people about to pass so we walk on the right side, while the other group up on the other side so we don't get trapped up in the middle. I lift Nico up and sit him up on the fence and he helps me up so we both sit down until the crowd passes with their weapons and so.

"I wonder where they are going." Nico tells me.

"Annabeth told me something about harcore training with the romans before they left or something like that. It's really funny honestly." I tell him.

Nico laughs. "It does sound funny."

After the crowd passes, and there is only a few people left I jump down, and give Nico my hand. Nico takes my hand and jumps down, careful not to injure himself anymore than he is.

"We're almost there." I tell Nico.

We start walking and once the gravel starts to mix into sand Nico takes my hand. I look over at Nico and he's blushing like wild.

"I really like this." I break the silence.

Nico looks up at me. "What?"

I smile at him. "I like it when you hold my hand. It makes me feel-"

"Bubbly?" Nico interrupts, while laughing.

"Oh gosh." I let go of his hand. "Yeah."

Nico laughs. "Me too!"

We continue to walk while laughing until we reach the main beach and decide to play twenty questions to get to know each other better.

"Me first." Nico says. "What is your favorite color?"

"A sorta pastel yellow, like a sundress yellow." I tell Nico. "What is your favorite snack?"

Nico thinks about it for a second, before putting up his hoodie. "Hmm… Maybe Kit Kats or Milky Ways."

"Really?" We walked a little closer to the shore line, Nico the closer one to it.

"Yeah. That or peppermint bark. What is your favorite book?" Nico asks, taking off his shoes.

I sit down on the sand nearby. "I have a lot of favorites but if I have to choose one it probably has to be The Outsiders by Hinton. It's one of the best. I think it's a classic." I tell him.

Nico throws his shoes a few feet next to me, and starts roll his pants up. "Really? I think I've heard of it. I sorta want to read it."

I smile. "I'll lend it to you sometime."

Nico smiles back at me and stands up. "Okay."

I look up at him and the sight almost makes me want to just run up to him and just shower him with flowers. Nico's taking off his hoodie, but the shirt is coming off with it. His pants are rolled up and and some waves are rolling in. The breeze is making his hair messier than is was earlier. Nico pulls off the hoodie completely, and pulls down his shirt, tucking it in, making him look like a complete hot nerd.

"Will? Are you okay?" Nico walks over and leans down in front of me.

I fall backwards. "Huh? I'm totally fine. Nothing to worry about."

Nico laughs and throws his hoodie with the shoes. "Do you wanna go in the water with me?"

"Sure." I take off my shoes. "Okay. Your turn."

"Hmm..." Nico stands next to me, thinking of a question. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't know." I take my jacket off. "Is the water warm?" I ask him.

"How do you not know? And I guess it's pretty warm." He tells me.

I take my shirt off and I see Nico blush and turn around. "I don't really know what my favorite animal is, but I guess ducks are cute."

Nico giggles. "Ducks?"

I take his hand and lead him back to the water. "Yeah. Why not? They're cute. What are yours?" I ask Nico.

"A panda." Nico jumps right in the water, and splashes me.

"Hey!" I jump in after him and chase run down the shoreline for a while before we continue to splash each other. "Stop that!"

"Never!" Nico yells back, splashing me in the face.

We run deeper in the water, until we are almost knee deep in the water.

We stop once we are out of breath and we are laughing.

"So you like pandas?" I ask Nico, once we get back to the shore and sit down.

Nico looks at me, and rolls on his stomach. He lays his head on my lap, and closes his eyes. "They are so cute."

I check my watch. "We should get going back now." I tell Nico.

"What time is it?" Nico asks, not moving from my lap.

"About 2:00 o'clock." I grab Nicos things and my shoes.

Nico gets up from my lap. "This was fun. Can we just lay down until we dry off?" Nico laughs.

I nod my head. "Sure, why not?"

Nico lays back down, and half an hour later, I wake Nico, who has fallen asleep on my lap, and he gets up. "I'm hungry…" Nico tells me as soon as he opens his eyes.

I smile. "Well, we did skip lunch to take a walk on the beach." I tell him.

"Augh." Nico falls backwards. "Will you feed me?" I can tell Nico is joking but I answer anyway.

"Okay." I tell him, handing him his shoes and hoodie. "I'll feed you all your food." I give him my sweetest and sassiest smile.

Nico smiles fade, and he starts to blush. "What? I didn't actually mean that…"

I laughs and stands up to put on my shift with my hoodie and shoes. "Well too bad."

Nico laughs. "Okay then."

After Nico finished dressing up, we left for the mess hall, which would still hopefully be still serving food, and if not then the infirmary would have some canned food which I can make in the kitchen.

We walk in the mess hall barefooted, which is empty, except for some food. Nico grabs some fruits while I grab bread, jam, and some meat. We both head out the door and walk over to the infirmary.

"What is your favorite book?" I ask Nico.

"Huh?" Nico thinks for a second. "Oh, maybe Pride and Prejudice. I read it with Bianca and it used to be her favorite."

"Oh." I look over at Nico, and it looks like I've touched a private subject so I don't pry it anymore. "Sorry."

Nico lightly smiles at me. "Don't worry. Have you ever read it?"

"Yeah. It's a classic." I smile back at him.

 **Day Two** \- afternoon

Soon we reach the infirmary, and after struggling to open the door with the food in our hands, the door opens from the other side, and we step in, laughing and dropping some food in on the way in. We sit down before we drop any food and thank Austin, who was the one who open the door.

"Welcome back." He greets us. He hands us a towel before leaving while trying not to laugh but after he turns a corner, loud bursts of laughter can be heard.

"Here." I offer my hand towards Nico as I stand. "Let me help you with some of that."

Nico hands me a plate of glazed strawberries. "Thank you." He smiles as he stands up.

I start walking and take the lead as we walk towards his room but as we take the last turn Nico walks in front of me and opens the door for me. I walk in first and place the food on the desk while Nico closes the door and lays down on the bed.

"Dont lay down." I tell him as I take a seat on a chair.

Nico smiles. "Why not?" He sits up and sits on the edge of the bed.

I hand him a plate. "Nevermind. Just eat up."

Nico smiles and starts to eat up quickly. "Yes'sir." After taking one bite, he asks me a question. "So what's your favor food?"

"Huh?" I think about it for a second. "Maybe barbeque pork with pineapple on a stick or grilled shrimp." I tell him, taking another bite on my food.

Nico giggles. "That's very odding specific but I can very much see you eating that."

"Really? Hmm… Have you ever eaten it?" I ask him.

He swallows his food before answering. "Yeah. It's pretty good."

There's a few minutes of silence. I look out the window and the sun is still going down but if you look very closely and pay attention you can see the sun going down and a slope. I look over at Nico, and I realize it's one of those moments where anything can happen or nothing can happen, but it's like you will remember it forever.

"What is one of those moments that you won't ever forget?" I ask him, putting my plate down, and climbing into bed.

Nico seems started at first but he also places his plate down. "What do you mean?"

I get on my stomach and place my head on a pillow. "Ya know… Just a random moment… In life…" I tell him…

Nico leans back until his head is on the head board. "Well, don't laugh but there was this one time when me and Bianca went ice skating for our vacation."

I nodded my head.

Nico started to smile. "It's sorta funny now but before, my mom got really mad. So my mom was trying to pay for our hotel room when we leaving and while we were waiting in the waiting room, we made a friend. So we went outside to build a snowman."

I smiled. "Was it huge?" I asked.

"Definitely. So, the thing is, we rolled in three big balls." Nico was laughing now. "And my mother turns around, giving me wide eyes and yelling at me and my sister. The friends stacks me snowman and we all just laugh."

I giggle. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

Nico scoots down and gets under the blanket. "Yeah, it was definitely a 'moment.'"

 **Day Two** -night

I look over Nico's head and out the window where the sun is going much faster down. "It's becoming nighttime." I tell Nico.

Nico leans in closer. "Can I ask you something?"

I blush. "Anything."

Nico wraps his arms around me. "Can you stay here? I don't exactly like it here…"

I laugh softly. "Even though I work here…"

Nico teasingly punches me in the shoulder before wrapping his arms around me again. "Not like that. It's just… This is the longest I've been here… It's different…"

I smile and hug him tightly. "That just because you're welcome here."

Nico smiles against my chest. "I guess thats so." Nico snuggles closer. "I like it when you're here. I actually feel like sleeping." Nico giggles.

"Hmm… I noticed." I tell him, lifting my arm out and tucking him in and then hugging him.

"Really? How'd you know?" Nico asked.

"Well, the other day when I left the bed you didn't move at all, or breath at all, which was much different by your standards." I tell him.

Nico blushes. "Sorry. I just couldn't sleep."

"No worries. You can sleep now."

Nico smiles. "Yeah. Now I can. Can you hum a song for me?" He asks me, closing his eyes, and leaning his head on my chest.

I place my head on top of his and think of a song for a second before I think of a perfect one. I start to hum the chorus of _Smells like Teen Spirit_ by _Nirvana_ and then continue with the rest of the song.

Nico giggles. "That's a good one."

I smile as I hum. Once I'm finished, Nico leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Huh?" I stare into his eyes as he stays right there in front of me. He kisses me again on the cheek before he lays back down with a massive blush, radiating heat.

"Goodnight Will." Nico lays down with his back facing me and curled up.

So I do the only sensible thing in my mind. I pull him towards me, wrap my hands around him, and kiss him on the cheek.

"Goodnight." I kiss Nico again on the cheek, receiving no complain and we spend the rest of the night in splendid silence and sleep.


End file.
